Stitch! Valentines Day Special!
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: What SHOULD'VE been made into an episode, in my opinion, the oh-so-wonderful Valentines Day is celebrated on Okinawa, but with a festival going only for pairs, Yuna's gonna have to get desperate on who to ask. And will relationships begin to follow? R'n R


[The camera pans around the warm, breezy day, as it slowly zoomed in on the forest near a clearing. As it got closer, the scene shifts to a more personal look as it watched the busy citizens of the town continue their work on their construction. What were they constructing for, you may ask? Why, only for the most heart-warming, litterally, day of the year; and no not Christmas. It was Valintine's day! The one day that brought best of friends, or personal lovers closer together! It was almost like Christmas, considering people generally gave others gifts like Flowers, heart-shaped chocolates, or other assortment of gifts, though the gifts were usually more personal, and only affected two people in general. The camera continues to pan around as Penny, as much as we "like" her, came into the shot, apparently holding the blue prints to the entire operation.]

Penny: *points while giving directions* Hey! Don't put that over there! It has to go there! *looks in different direction while pointing* And be careful with those, those are breakable! *points in different direction* Get even one tear on that ribbon and you're so fired!

Yuna & Sasha: *walk into the clearing, hearing the ruckus*

Yuna: If there's any obsessive shouting, Penny's sure to be there.

Penny: *looks back in surprise* What the? *picks up megaphone out of nowhere and yells into it* WHAT HAPPENED TO SECURITYYYYYYY?

Yuna & Sasha: *moan while covering ears from high-pitched wailing* Nnnnnnnnnhhhh!

Marvin, Ted, & Kenny: *quickly run over, breathing exhaustedly*

Kenny: *pants while talking* Huff...huff...sorry we're...phew, late.

Marvin: There was a gamer's convention going on so we-

Penny: *schreeches megaphone right in front of them* YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE STANDING GUARD, BEING SECURITY!

Marvin, Ted, & Kenny: *shrivel from being in point blank range of shouting while getting blown back*

Sasha: *blinks curiously looking around, then looks back to Penny* So...what is going on around here?

Penny: *grins closing eyes and crossing arms* Hmph, poor Yuna and Sasha, always the last ones to know.

Yuna: *blinks confused* Know what?

Penny: *smirks looking back* Why, only the greatest thing to ever happen to this island since your's truely was born.

Yuna: *smiles to Sasha while pointing to Penny* Hear that Sasha? Penny's finally leaving!

Yuna & Sasha: *giggle* Hehehehe.

Penny: *grumbles* That wasn't funny! *looks back hearing snickering*

Ted, Marvin, & Kenny: *chuckle amongst selves* Hmhmmhmm!

Penny: *screeches into Megaphone in the trios' faces* AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?

Ted, Marvin, & Kenny: *get blasted off screen from overly loud screeching*

Penny: *looks back irritantly with crossed arms at Yuna & Sasha* And if you must know, today is only one of the most fabulous days of the year.

Yuna: *whispers to Sasha* Still sounds like Penny's leaving.

Sasha: *chuckles* Heheh...

Penny: *grumbles again* OH WHO ASKED YOU? Anyway, unless little miss Yuna forgot, today is Valintines day.

Yuna: *looks back curiously* Well I know that part, I'm just wondering what the construction is for.

Penny: *smirks crossing arms* Hmph, simple: thanks to the generous donation of my daddy, today will be the island's first ever Valintines Day Festival!

Yuna & Sasha: *widens eyes a bit in surprise* Festival?

Penny: *nods* Mh hm. It'll be the first one the Island's ever had. There'll be rides, games, food, and, as a little bonus to everyone whose celebrating the traditional holiday, everything will be for free.

Yuna & Sasha: *brighten up at comment excitedly* Free?

Penny: *nods* Yup, everything will have already been paid for, thanks to the generosity of my rich daddy.

Yuna: *looks to Sasha* Did you hear that? This sounds awesome!

Sasha: *nods to Yuna* Mh hm! We definitely have to come!

Penny: *laughs* Ahahahahahaahaaaa!

Yuna & Sasha: *look back confused*

Yuna: What's so funny?

Penny: *continues laughing for few seconds* Hahahaha heeheheheee...*takes deep breath before speaking again* Did you honestly think that someone like you two would manage to get into a Festival, such as this?

Yuna: *glares while crossing arms* Oh, c'mon Penny! You can't just kick us out just because you don't like us!

Sasha: *nods* Yuna's right, that's unfair!

Penny: *makes mimicking hand gestures of the two talking* Blah blah blah! Who cares if it's not fair? I'm in charge of the festival, and as such, if you want to get into the festivities, you'll have to follow one of two conditions first.

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Conditions? What kind of conditions?

Penny: *shrugs slightly* Meh, nothing major or anything. There's only one of two things you'd have to do to get into it. *raises finger* One, admit that you're nothing more than a snobby karate girl, and that I am your superior in every, and each way.

Yuna: *rolls eyes* I'd have a better chance jumping off a cliff. *looks back to her* What's the other condition?

Penny: *looks irritably at Yuna* Fine, if you're not gonna do that, then the other condition is final. *raises second finger* The only other thing you'd have to do, being such a loving, carefree holiday, is bring a Valintines with you.

Yuna: *rubs chin curiously* What, like chocolates and cards?

Penny: No not like chocolates and cards! I mean the person you want to share Valentines Day with!

Sasha: *smiles to Yuna* That seems easy enough.

Yuna: *smiles back nodding* We can just find someone at our school. There's outta be tons of people-

Penny: *interrupts with startled laugh* HA! Good luck!

Yuna & Sasha: *look back confused*

Sasha: Why's that?

Penny: *smirks* Because almost all the kids at our school already have a Valintines partner already.

Yuna: *in disbelief* Are you serious?

Penny: *nods, then gestures to work site* Just look around here, Yuuuuunaaaa. As cheesy as it is, love is in the air.

[As the duo looked around, the camera begins to pan towards the different towns folk around the construction area. Sure enough, as Penny had snobbily commented, there were tons of people going around, with men asking different women and vice versa to be each other's Valintines. Even some of the teens and kids that were surprisingly helping around with construction managed to ask some of the others to be their Valintines. Even some of the more elderly folk managed to get somebody to go with them on Valintines day.]

Yuna: *continues looking around surprised* Oh wow...Everyone's got somebody.

Penny: *smirks nodding* Yyyup! And don't even try to think about cheating and saying your each other's Valintines day. Any human friend you know or related to you is forbiddon.

Sasha: *looks back to Penny somewhat worried* But how are we suppose to get a Valintines then?

Penny: *chuckles* Hmhmhm, that's the funny part about this, you can't! Ahahahaha!

Yuna: *grumbles looking back* Penny!

Penny: *sways hand* Oh relax, I'm sure you'll find someone desperate enough to go along with. Although if you can't, that's just as fine too, seeing how practically the entire town is coming to this festival. Which means poooor Yuna and Sasha will be spending Valintines Day alone.

Yuna: *looks to Sasha* We'd better go before it's too late.

Sasha: *nods before looking back to Penny* What time is the Festival going to be?

Penny: *crosses arms again* Hmph, well, added that by some miracle someone is desperate to be your Valintines, then the place should be open around six then. And it'll last all night.

Sasha: *looks back to Yuna* That's plenty of time! Even if it takes a few hours, we can show up any time we feel like.

Penny: *smirks again* Oops, did I forget to mention that little factor too?

Yuna: *looks at Penny irritantly* NOW what?

Penny: *wags finger back and forth* I'd hate to dissopoint you, but if you don't show up here by six o'clock, you can't get in at all!

Yuna: *widens eyes worried* What? But that only gives us an hour to find somebody!

Penny: *gives cheesy wave* Then you better get goooiiinnn'. Unless of course, you're not pretty enough to get a Valintines, like your's truely. *raises finger again* Oh, and make sure on the unlikely chance you do go to dress up. It's suppose to be like an acutal festival, not school.

Yuna: *grumbles* Well you're going to be in surprise then, because we're just as capable of getting a Valentines if someone's desperate enough to go with you. *looks back to Sasha* Let's go Sasha. *quickly runs away*

Sasha: *nods running with her*

Penny: *waits till they're gone before chuckling louding* Heheheheh! All according to plan! What better way to make Yuna's life miserable, than to force her to spend Valentines Day, all by herse- *blinks a bit before yelling in direction duo left* Hey! What did you mean by desperate?

[The camera began to follow Yuna as she began to run through the woods as planned, stopping as it watched her run into the small town. She had hoped above all else, one, to actually find a Valentines to take to the festival, two, that there was someone out on the island to acutally ASK to take to the festival, seeing how almost everyone seemed to have someone to take to the festival, and three, hoping to prove to Penny that she did, indeed, could and can get a Valentines to go with. It wasn't so much that she wanted to rub Penny's face in it...well it was partially that, but she also didn't want Penny to end up being able to snob to her and tease her constantly about how she was unable to get someone to go with her on Valentines Day, and she knew if she didn't end up going, not only would Penny pick on her about it just to irritate her, but she would never live down how everyone on the entire island managed to get someone on Valentines Day while she was the only one left out. And as such, she was determined to find someone to go with her on Valentines Day.]

[Unfortunately...fate wasn't exactly on her side at the moment. Most of the places she went to were either closed, or no one was home. Out of the few people she did see on the streets, none of them appeared to be kids her age, and even then, majority of them already had Valentines to go out with already. And even though they already had Valentines to go with, she couldn't ask Taro or any of her other friends since the whole "no friends rule was still in effect, and knowing Penny, she would've been looking for her like a condor if she tried to sneak in with a friend as a Valentines. The camera finally pans back to her house as she could be seen slouching as she drooped her arms, moaning as she failed in her "epic quest" to find someone to take to Valentines day.]

Yuna: *continues frowning while walking* I can't believe I can't find someone to go to Valentines with. *sighs with slight moan* Mmhhh, guess it'll just be me, Grandma, Jumba, Pleakly, and of course, Sti-

?: Oh, Yuna! There you are!

Yuna: *looks up in direction of voice, growing surprised at sight of Jumba, Pleakly, and her Grandma walking over with bags in their hands* Grandma? Guys? What's going on?

Grandma: *walks up to her* I'm sorry Yuna, there isn't alot of time to chat. I've got to head over to work at the festival today.

Yuna: *grows surprised* You're working there?

Jumba: *adds in* And not just her, Evil Genius and test monkey will be operating machinery there too.

Pleakly: *nods* Yeah, most of the adults are working tonight at the festiv- *blinks suddenly pausing before looking to Jumba* Wait, what was that about "test monkey"?

Yuna: *frowns* But Grandma, everyone in town's going, and I can't go there without a Valentines!

Grandma: *raises brow curiously* Oh? Why's that dear?

Yuna: *crosses arms, shifting eyes to the side irritated* Because Penny won't let anyone come without a Valentines partner.

Grandma: *gives soft smile* Well why not go with Stitch then? I'm sure you two would have a great time.

Yuna: *looks back frowning slightly* But I still can't. Penny said you can't pair up with a friend for Valentines Day either. It would have to be someone you don't even know.

Grandma: Well I still don't see why you couldn't bring Stitch along. Friend or not, it would give you some time to get better aquainted with him. Besides, he's feeling rather down today.

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Why's that?

Jumba: *looks to Grandmother* Not to be interrupting, but we have to be of the going if we're to help out with the stations.

Grandma: *nods to Jumba before looking back to Yuna* Sorry Yuna, but we really must be going. At least consider bringing Stitch with. It's better being with someone than being home alone by yourself. *walks on with Jumba*

Pleakly: *scratches head while walking behind them* Seriously, what was that about the test monkey thing?

Yuna: *watches as they leave before sighing, then looks back to the house curiously*

[The camera pans to the front door of the house as Yuna could be seen sliding the door open, slipping off her sandals at the mat as she stepped inside.]

Yuna: *looks around house curiously* Stitch? Stiiiiitch? *looks into Living room before spotting him sitting at the edge of the wooden floor outside* Stitch? *walks over*

[The camera pans to Stitch's face as it reveals a sadful and depressed expression on his face, drooping his ears as he moaned quietly to himself. In his hands, he was holding a heart-shaped picture frame with a picture of Angel in it, with her being dressed in her stylish hat and sunglassese as well. The camera pans over to his side as he takes a sigh, with the sound of approaching footsteps getting louder too. The camera zoomed out a bit again as Yuna sat down on the ledge next to, looking at him curiously.]

Yuna: Stitch? *waits for a reply for a few seconds before repeating* Stitch? What's wrong?

Stitch: *moans* Mmmhhhh buujiboo naga show up today.

Yuna: *grows curious* Why? Did she say she was going to show up today?

Stitch: *shakes head* Naga. Stitch asked buujiboo to be his Valentines, but shega still mad about last year's.

Yuna: *gives small smile* Well you did drop the cake on her last year.

Stitch: *nods* Ih, but naga good reason to stay mad at Stitch for.

Yuna: *taps chin* True, but I don't think responding by using Hunka Hunka to forcefully make her, as well as everyone around you, fall in love with you was a helpful factor either.

Stitch: *moans depressingly before rolling up into a ball* Mmmhhhh!

Yuna: *frowns slightly* Oh, c'mon Stitch. It doesn't mean she'll stay mad at you forever.

Stitch: *mumbles while still rolled up* Stitch naga here...just ikibatooka.

Yuna: *moans slight while thinking to Stitch* Awww, poor Stithc. He really does miss Angel. Wish I could help him...*sighs while looking at the sunset sky for few seconds, then smiles before looking back to Stitch* Hey Stitch?

Stitch: *speaks still depressed* Gaba?

Yuna: *leans back on arms a bit* You know, they're having a festival going on tonight for everyone in town for Valentines Day. And I was thinking...you know...*blushes slightly while scratching back of head* Since...niether of us have a Valentines to go with...maybe...we could go together? As Valentines. What 'cha think of that?

Stitch: Naga.

Yuna: *blinks in surprise and confusion* "Naga"? What do you mean no?

Stitch: Stitch just ikibatooka. Meega just mess up youga's day anyway.

Yuna: *frowns slightly, mostly from pity* Awww, c'mon Stitch. You shouldn't be down on yourself like this, esspecially on Valentines. It should be a day you spend with someone you love.

Stitch: *suddenly pops head out, blinking a bit to self, then looks back to Yuna* Youga love Stitch?

Yuna: *confused* Huh? *repeats last statement to self for few seconds before madly blushing, then quickly waves hands back and forth* N-NO NO I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Stitch: *rolls back up* See? Even youga think Stitch isa ikibatooka.

Yuna: *frowns slightly again, partly regretting last blurt out* W-Well Stitch I don't mean like "that" either, it's just...* looks up into thought while rubbing chin* How can I put this? *thinks to self for few seconds before looking back* Well...I do love you, as Ohana of course. And your one of my best friends ever Stitch.

Stitch: *thinks to self for few seconds before slowly unrolling again, looking at her curiously* So...ika love as friends?

Yuna: *scratches back of head, thinking of comment* Well...I guess in a way...*shrugs before nodding* Sure, love as friends.

Stitch: *looks down, rubbing chin in thought, then looks back curiously* Isa like last time youga said youga love Stitch?

Yuna: *blinks confused* Huh?

Stitch: Youga know, with the whole Hamsterviel thing.

Yuna: *continues looking confused for few seconds before realizing* Ohhh...*looks up into thought* I never really thought about what I said at the moment...*smiles back to Stitch* But yeah, I love you as a friend, and Ohana.

Stitch: *gives small smile while looking down* Ih, taka.

Yuna: *smiles* No problem. So, do you want to head to the festival? You know, as a couple of "just-friend-Valentines-Day-lovers"?

Stitch: *rubs chin* Hmmm...*continues thinking for few seconds before looking back, holding out pinkie* As friend-buujiboos?

Yuna: *blinks a bit curiously before smiling with a nod, pinkie swearing too* Sure. Just friend-buujiboos. *stands back up* I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go change into my Kimono. Be ready to go really quick though, ok? We gotta be there at six or we can't go at all.

Stitch: *nods* Okitaka!

Yuna: *chuckles smiling back before walking back to room, then closes door tightly before looking back to the camera with a rather disturbed look* Why do I fear I'm gonna regret that coversation? *moans to self before walking off screen*

[The camera pans to about half an hour later at the entrance of the festival as night was apparently brought to the small island. Like expected from a Festival, there were tons of booths, all lined up with different things from foods, games, and even some shops. Surprisingly enough, like Penny had said, there was even a Ferris Wheel and Roller Coaster there too! Nothing extremely big, of course, but it did stretch up past thirty feet, and was quite long as well. And, as intended for a Valentines Day carnival, there were red heart shaped decorations everywhere, from streamers, poles, and even heart shaped red and pink balloons. And, most obviously, the festival was filled with people, whether workers or acutal Valentines Day couples, everyone seemed be having an enjoyable time, each one dressed in their own fasionable Kimonos too. The camera finally backs back to the entrance again as Yuna could be seen walking up to the small line of people, now clashed in her own stylish pink Kimono, while carrying Stitch in a piggy back-like formation.]

Stitch: *looks ahead, seeing the crowds of people and entertainment* Oooohhh ama lot of people here. *sniffs a bit before slurping lips* And food smells beautifa!

Yuna: *smiles looking up at Stitch* See? Told you you'd like it.

?: Next!

Yuna: *moves up in line, just two people away from being next* Come to think of it, I was so bent on getting here, I forgot to call and see if Sasha managed to get in here too.

Stitch: *smiles looking down at her* Naga worry friend-buujiboo, shega will be okitaka.

Yuna: *gives small, blushing, smile back to Stitch* Ehhhh yeah...Say, while we're out here, would you mind not calling me anything with the word "Buujiboo" in it?

?: Next!

Yuna: *steps up again in line*

Stitch: *blinks confused* Gaba naga?

Yuna: Well...*quickly tries to think of an excuse before looking back* It's just that...ummm...*smiles to self getting idea while looking at him* Whenever you say "buujiboo", people will assume your talking to Angel, right?

Stitch: *blinks a bit, nodding* Ih?

Yuna: Well, Angel's also famous cause of her singing and stuff, right?

Stitch: *nods*

Yuna: So, if people keep looking around and don't see her, they might get dissopointed and upset.

Stitch: *blinks a bit surprised* Ooohh...*forwns slightly drooping ears* Sokka.

Yuna: *gives small comforting smile while patting Stitch's head* It's ok Stitch, I'm not mad.

?: Next!

Yuna: *steps up in line while still looking at him* Besides, let's just enjoy our day, ok?

?: Well well well, who do we have here?

Yuna: *looks ahead again at familiar voice, then groans rolling eyes at sight* Hello, Penny.

Penny: *smirks crossing arms* Awwww, did wittle miss Yuna not get a Valentines to go with? Dawwwww, don't feel bad. You know you can still go if you do one other thiiiiiing.

Yuna: *smirks back* Yeah, well you're the one whose out of luck. I just happen to have my Valentines here too, and we're going into the Festival as a pair.

Penny: *shakes head grinningly while wagging finger* Nhm nhm nhm, poor poooor Yuna. I hate to break it to you, but imaginary friends don't count.

Yuna: *groans irritantly* Grrrr it's not someone imaginary! I mean Stitch! *bows down slightly, showing Stitch*

Stitch: *waves* Eh, hi.

Penny: *holds sides, suddenly bursting out in laughter* Buahahahahahahaha!

Yuna: *looks back at Penny annoyed* What's so funny?

Penny: *continues laughing for few more seconds* Bahahhaahhaa...ahhhh...*wipes tear from eye* I'm sorry Yuna, but I just never thought you'd be so desperate that you'd need to actually beg the blue freak to go out with you.

Stitch: *moans slightly, drooping ears*

Yuna: *gets more irritated* Penny! Be nice to him, he's been depressed all day because Angel didn't come back today.

Penny: *smirks crossing arms* Hmph, well in that case, I feel happy for Angel then. At least she has someone that would've wanted to be her Valentines!

Yuna: *begins shaking fist, getting angrier while clenching teeth* Pennyyyyyyyyyyyy...

?: *walks over* Well now, who do we have here?

Yuna & Penny: *look back in surprise at voice*

Yuna: *smiles* Grandma!

Grandma: *smiles too* Well now, nice to see you two as well. *looks to Stitch* Feeling better Stitch?

Stitch: *shrugs* Ih, little bit.

Grandma: *chuckles quietly* Hmhm, well that's good to know. I hope you two have a fun day at the fair.

Penny: *waves arms* Hold it hold it hold it! These two are forbiddon to come to the Festival!

Yuna: *looks in disbelief* What? Why?

Penny: *grins crossing arms* Because the condition was that you couldn't bring any human friends that you were associated with in any shape or form. And as such, you'll have to miss out on the Festival.

Yuna: *moans* Oh c'mon! Everyone in town is in here and you know!

Penny: *smirks closing eyes and shaking head while shrugging* Hey, not my fault. Rules, are, 'eh rules.

Grandma: *rubs chin a bit before nodding* Mh hm, and I agree one hundred percent.

Yuna: *looks at Grandma in disbelief* What?

Grandma: *smiles to Yuna* Yuna, the entire point of Valentines Day is to show affection to someone, even if you don't know them. I think the rules Penny made are absolutely kind.

Penny: *nods* Mh hm, if anything I'm doing a favor to all the more quiet, shy folk around town. Least this way everyone has somebody. *smirks looking to Yuna while mumbling* At least, ALMOST everyone.

Yuna: *moans sighingly* Huff, fine. *begins walking off*

Grandma: *grabs shoulder* Hold it.

Yuna: *looks back curiously* Huh?

Grandma: *smiles* And as such, I hope you have a nice time in the Festival.

Yuna: *smiles excitedly before hugging Grandmother* Thanks Grandma!

Penny: *drops mouth from shock* W-W-What? *looks to Yuna's Grandmother* But they-

Grandma: *smiles to Penny* Last I check, the rules were no "human" associates, and Stitch is clearly an alien. Besides Penny, its a holiday. Don't you think you could make just one, tincy, little, exception?

Penny: *grumbles briefly, looking away while crossing arms* Mmmhhhh...Fine. *quickly pulls out pamplet* But you have to follow each station accordingly! No exceptions!

Yuna: *blinks curiously while looking through pamplet* Stations?

Penny: *nods crossing arms* Mh hm. Stations, booths, rides, whatevers on your specific pamplet. Just follow the rules, ok? And for the record, if you leave even once, there's no going back in!

Yuna: *nods before running in* Thanks Penny! Thanks Grandma!

Grandma: *waves to them before looking back at Penny* Now, don't you feel so much better about doing the right thing?

Penny: *grumbles to self while walking away into festival* I swear I'll get her back before the day is over...I swear!

[And with that, the festivities began! The camera began to follow Yuna and Stitch as they could be seen going to the different booths and stations throughout the Festival. As such, the scenes began to shift to the various booths Yuna and Stitch visited as it began to play some classical carnival music. And trust me, the Festival was officially worth coming to. Out of the numerous places Yuna and Stitch went, one of the few interesting stands they visited were the free Cotton candy despensers. What made them so unique was that the cotton candy came in heart shapes, apparently swirled expertly by the servers. Yuna had a pink one while Stitch got a red one. Another one of the certain, memorable stations they visited was one Jumba and Pleakly appeared to be working at. Apparently, they took the liberty of making the station themselves, seeing how it had one of the only Sci-Fi lit up boards in the entire festival. They appeared to be in charge of a rather popular station in Japan which consisted of catching small fish in a small tank of water with basic fishing poles - obviously, this wasn't the case at Jumba and Pleakly's booth.]

[See apparently, being the Evil Genius he is, Jumba felt like it was "neccesary to spruce things up" as he put it, and instead of a basic fish tank, the poles were to be used to "fish" for anything they could find in a small black hole, or Dimensional Doorway, Jumba surprisingly created. At first, it appeared to be harmless and cute. When Yuna finally did get a bite, she pulled out what appeared to be an alienish Angler fish, which had strange lights on it's sides that actually did light up. Then, the obvious-to-come bad side came when it was Stitch's turn. What at first was thought to be another harmless Angler-type alien, ended up being a gargantuan Angler-like Eel, which apparently stretched up 50 ft. when Stitch pulled it out, and still wasn't fully out of the black hole. Fortunately, before it could cause anymore chaos and panic than it already was, Jumba quickly hit the switch near one of his various machines, which seemed to suck the entire creature back into the black hole, unfortunately along with the only two fishing poles left at the station, and eventually the entire station itself before it closed up on it's own. Surprisingly to everyone, the station lasted longer than Jumba had predicted.]

[Getting back on track, the camera continued to follow the duo around again as the two finally came to another game booth. Fortunately, there was nothing that appeared to be highly advanced about this one; all you had to do was knock down the 3-tower stack of plastic cups with a ball. As the two observed the game more closely, their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden familiar voice.]

?: Yuna!

Yuna: *looks back growing surprised and excited at sight* Sasha! *looks up to Stitch quickly* You can start the game without me Stitch, I'm gonna chat with Sasha.

Stitch: *nods before hopping off shoulders, scurrying over towards game* Okitaka!

Yuna: *looks back to Sasha* It's great you made it Sasha. And I like you're green kimono.

Sasha: *giggles* Hehehe, I like your's too.

Yuna: *grows curious* Say, who'd you ask to be your Valentines?

Sasha: *blushes slightly while rubbing back of head* Ehhh...well...*points towards game booth* I think he can answer that.

Yuna: *looks back to the game station before widening eyes in surprsie* No way...

[Sure enough, as the camera panned back to Stitch, who finally climbed to the top of the station, he lookwed at the sight curious as the camera zoomed out, revealing Kenny as he chucked another all at the stack of cups. Unfortunately, like his previous attempts, he only managed to get a few of the top cups knocked down, but not all of them.]

Kenny: *grumbles angrily* Darn it! *pulls out another dollar, laying it on the counter while grabbing another ball* I gaurentee, Sasha's heart will be mine!

Yuna: *stares in confusion for few seconds before looking back to Sasha* Ok, I'm confused. Is he standing somewhere next to Kenny where I can't see him, or is he invisible?

Sasha: *chuckles a bit* Hmhmhm, no silly, keny is my Valentines.

Yuna: *gives small smile* Well, glad you managed to find someone to ask out at least, though, I'm a bit surprised you said yes.

Sasha: *shakes head* Mhmhmhh, that's not it either. *looks back to him* To be honest, the minute we left, he kept begging me for over fifteen minutes to be my Valentines, and after awhile, I sort've felt sorry for him, so I said yes. Besides, he's actually been really nice and polite about everything, even if a bit paranoid.

Yuna: *frowns slightly sighing* Great, now I feel like Kenny.

Sasha: *looks back to Yuna curiously* What do you mean?

[As the two continued to chat, the camera panned back to Stitch as his ears perked up, lifting them up as he looked back to Yuna and Sasha's conversation who were a few yards away. Fortunately, distance wasn't a priority as his super hearing managed to pick up what they were saying.]

Yuna: *rubs arms while looking away slightly* Well...it's just that everyone found a Valentines and I had to go with...well...

Sasha: *looks back to game booth curiously before giggling, then looks to Yuna* You asked to go with Stitch?

Yuna: *moans again* Kinda pathetic, huh?

Sasha: *blinks curiously* What? No! I think it's really cute. I mean after all, you have been friends for over a year and all, right?

Yuna: *shrugs* Well...it's not that part that bugs me, it's just...*looks down, somewhat in shame* I kinda feel embarassed that I was so desperate to find a Valentines that I had to end up asking a whole different species. I mean, what do you think about someone who can't even find a simple person to enjoy Valentines day with?

Sasha: *frowns, feeling sympathy* Ooohh Yuna, don't think of it like that.

Yuna: *looks back to her* Well it's true! I think I even lied to myself and told myself that I was doing it for Stitch because Angel wouldn't be his Valentines this year. *looks away again* To be honest, I think I was just covering up for myself...

Stitch: *moans drooping ears depressed*

[To be honest, Stitch had thought at first that all of this was to cheer him up, and in a way, it still was. But after hearing what Yuna said, he actually did feel sorry for her. Sure, he didn't get the chance to be with someone he loved, but that was only one person in the entire world. Thinking back on it, although he didn't know who, he could probably find someone else to be his buujiboo if it ever came to that. But such wasn't the case for Yuna, at least what he thought. He began to tell himself that the only reason she really wanted to go out with him was to keep her from feeling so lonely on a day of love. Getting back to focus, he perked his ears up again as he heard the two continue to chat.]

Yuna: By the way, why's he paying for the game? I thought this was free.

Sasha: *puts finger to mouth* Shhhh! I told him if he managed to win the game once, that I'd let him take me through the Tunnel of Love. He's also trying to win me a heart pillow too. You get it for a prize if you win the game. *chuckles looking back to him* I'm a bit surprised how much money he still has.

Yuna & Sasha: *giggle* Hehehehehe!

Stitch: *blinks curiously before looking back to Kenny* Eh, gaba Tunnel of Love?

Kenny: *moans after missing, AGAIN* Gaahhahh, you made me mess up my shot! *pulls another dollar out*

Stitch: But gaba isa Tunnel of Love?

Kenny: *groans* Look if I tell you, will you leave me alone so I can concentrate?

Stitch: *nods*

Kenny: *lifts up one of his ears and whispers into it*

Stitch: *blinks for few seconds before widening eyes surprised* Really?

Kenny: Yeah yeah, sure. Now leave me alone so I can get this done!

Stitch: *rubs chin, looking down in thought* So if Stitch did ik to Yuna...*gasps quietly in excitement* Then Yuna will feel loved too! *cheers raising fists* Amataka! *casually grabs ball from Kenny*

Kenny: *grumbles irritantly* Hey!

Stitch: *simply tosses ball at stack of cups, knocking them all down, or shattering them, in this case*

Manager: *lifts hat surprised before pulling down red heart shaped pillow from racks* We have a winner! *hands to Stitch* Here ya go little fella!

Stitch: *nods grabbing pillow* Taka. *jumps off while casually walking over back to Yuna*

Kenny: *twitches eyes from nerves of anger before grumbling loudly* GRRRRRRR I WILL BEAT THIS STUPID GAME! *pulls out rest of cash from pocket, slamming it on the counter while starting up again*

[The camera simply pans back over to Yuna and Sasha as Stitch could be seen approaching, handing the pillow to Yuna.]

Stitch: Ih, here you go Yuna.

Yuna: *gives warm smile* Awww Stitch, *grabs pillow while hugging it softly* Thank you.

Stitch: *smiles back* Ih, so youga wanna go through Tunnel of Love?

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Tunnel of Love?

Stitch: *nods* Ih, Stitch heard it's beautifa!

Yuna: *thinks for a few seconds before shruggin* Sure, I guess.

Stitch: *cheers raising fists* Amakata! Goobaja! *quickly scurries down path*

Yuna: *watches as Stitch leaves for few seconds before looking back to Sasha* What's a Tunnel of Love?

Sasha: *shrugs* I think it's just where Valentines Day couples go to sit and chat together in privacy.

Yuna: *grows more curious* Hm, sounds interesting at least. *waves while walking away* See ya later Sasha!

Sasha: *smiles waving* Bye Yuna! See ya tomorrow if I don't later on. *watches Yuna leave for a few seconds before sighing to self* Phew, I really do wonder what the Tunnel of Love is for?

Kenny: *can be heard shouting in Background* Oh C'mon! I swear this game is rigged!

Sasha: *sighs again* I'm gonna be here all night...

[The camera pans to about a full minute later as Yuna finally caught up to Stitch. As the camera pans around the station where the duo stopped, the camera revealed what appeared to be a moat-like ride. On the outside, there seemed to be a river of water which lead into a heart shaped tunnel, with a strange small row boat with hearts on the sides. While it wasn't apparent to Yuna or Stitch, seeing how they were near the front sides of it, on the back of the boat, it was nicknamed "The Loveboat", - cheesey, yet acceptable. The camera pans to he side of the boat as the manager in charge of the small ride could be seen unlatching a small velvet rope from the entry way, letting Yuna and Stitch through.]

Manager: *gestures to the boat* Have fun you two.

Yuna: *looks back curiously after stepping into the boat* Wonder what he meant by that?

Stitch: *grins to self* Oh, youga see.

[The camera quickly pans from the manager as he closed off the gate again to the front view of the tunnel as the "Loveboat" could be seen swimming into it. Yuna found herself growing even more curious and excited as the front of the heart shaped tunnel began to light up, sparkling in an array of colors as the two entered. Her excitement, however, was suddenly cut short as she found herself growing confused as the tunnel began to grow darker and darker. After only a brief ten seconds, the camera officially became pitch black. If it wasn't for the fact their voices could still be heard, you'd think that the episode would've ended.]

Yuna: *looks around a bit surprised* Woah, it's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing! What about you Stitch?

...

Yuna: *waits for few more seconds before growing confused* Stitch?

[The scene quickly shifted to the front of the ride as a few other people could be seen lining up to go onto the ride as well. Among the line were mostly unfamiliar faces, but at the back of the line (it was pretty small, only like 10 people total), Sasha and an over-excited-Kenny could be seen standing. However, the timing itself couldn't be any worse for our duo as a series of unfortunate events were about to unfold.]

Sasha: *gives warm smile looking back at Kenny* So Kenny, you ready to go?

Kenny: *squeezes hands together, dying from suspesne* Of course I'm ready to go! After all, I just wasted my entire allowance trying to win that game.

Sasha: *sweat drops* Ehhh, Kenny, I think there's something you should know about the games, but first, why are you so excited about this?

Kenny: *blushes poking at fingers* Awww well...you know...

Sasha: *blinks confused* No really, I don't get it.

Kenny: *chuckles to self a bit while scratching back of head* Well...you see...*whispers into Sasha's ear*

Sasha: *nods a bit while listening before looking back at him in shock* We what?

Kenny: Ahhh c'mon! You can't tell me you're gonna back out of it now!

Sashsa: *shakes head* No Kenny, you don't get it! I didn't know what the Tunnel of Love was, and I told Yuna-

*Smooooooch*

Yuna: *can be heard shrieking from inside* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*WHACK!*

Stitch: *yelps in pain* Ogata!

[The camera pans closer to the exit of the tunnel where the boat could be seen coming out of.]

Stitch: *jumps out of the boat before it even fully stops, walking away while rubbing his right eye in pain, holding the small heart shaped pillow in his lower left arm* Owww owwwww...

Yuna: *quickly slides out of the boat following him, somewhat regretful* Stitch, wait! I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all.

[The camera watches as a the small line of people could be seen staring at them, noticing the scene.]

Stitch: *looks back frowning a bit* Gaba Yuna hit meega for?

Yuna: *crosses arms a bit irritated* Well you kissed me for no apparent reason, what did you expect?

?: Ah ha!

Yuna & Stitch: *look around hearing familiar voice but see no one*

Yuna: Did you hear that?

?: Over here!

Yuna & Stitch: *look back and spot a Trash can*

Stitch: *blink confused* A talking trash can?

?: *grumbles* Grrr no! Geh, just...hang on...

[The camera begins to zoom in as the trash can itself began to shake repeatedly from side to side, as if something was trying to break out of it. After a few more seconds, to Yuna and Stitch's surprise, Penny could be seen popping out of it, albeit somewhat covered in green slime and a banana peel on her shoulder, and holding a video camera in her right hand.]

Penny: *groans wiping dust off from kimono before pointing back to Yuna with a smirk* I've been tracking you ever since you got here, just waiting for an oppertunity like this!

Yuna: *confused* What oppertunity?

Penny: *squeezes fist angrily* Don't play dumb! I finally got some dirt on you about something you did!

Stitch: Ika better than being covered in garbage...

Penny: *yells angrily* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! *continues taping* I mean I have video footage of wittle miss Yuna, admitting that she kissed a blue freaky alien from outer space!

Yuna: *blushes slightly*

Stitch: *casually grins while leaning other hand behind head, still covering his right eye with his right hand* Well, gaba youga expect? Yuna even said shega wanted to be buujiboos now.

Yuna: *blushes madly looking at Stitch in disbelief* STITCH! I told you I-

Penny: *bursts into laughter* GAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAA! Oh that's just too rich! Yuna was soooo desperate to find love, she finally decided to date an alien! Ahahaahaa!

[Before Yuna could even reply, the camera suddenly zoomed out as the now-larger-line of people could be seen laughing at the comment. For sure, it wasn't just to be rude or anything, it was just a spur of the moment and all. Unfortunately, all pressure and embarassment was finally coming onto Yuna as she could only stare in shock at the large number of people that were laughing at her. As the camera panned to the numerous people, looking from Yuna's point of view, she grew even more shocked as her own friend Sasha appeared to be laughing too. Although she was trying to hide it the best she could, esspecially compared to the other people in line who were laughing out loud, she couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. After another few seconds, the camera briefly panned to Yuna's fist which was shaking, slowly rising up towards her head. By the time it reached her face, she finally lost it.]

Yuna: *snaps* !

Crowd & Penny: *suddenly freeze, looking back at her*

Yuna: *points directly back to Penny's camera angrily* I wanna make one thing straight here: I DON'T LOVE HIM!

Stitch: *droops ears, growing sad, shocked, and in disbelief all at the same time, looking back at her* Eh? But...Yuna, youga said-

Yuna: *bows a bit downward while pointing at him angrily* And I am NOT your stupid buujiboo, got it! I'm not buujiboo family, buujiboo friend, or ANYTHING with the word buujiboo! And for the record, I WASN'T desperate to find love! Heck, I didn't even really want to go to this stupid festival after everything Penny said, and to be honest, I didn't even ask to be your Valentines just because Angel dumped you! I just did it because I didn't even wanna be all by myself on VALENTINES DAY! *breathes exhaustedly* Huff...huff...huff...

Stitch: *stares at her for few seconds before eyes start to water* Mmmmhhhmmmmhmmmm...

Yuna: *suddenly blinks as if snapping out of trance, instantly beginning to regret everything* W-Wait, Stitch I didn't-

Stitch: *quickly scurries away, running on all fours while carrying pillow in mouth*

Yuna: *worried* Wait, Stitch! *suddenly looks back to the crowd*

[The camera begins to pan back to the large line of people, Penny included, as it showed their surprised expression as well. Most of them were a bit in disbelief, and had that "Ouch" expression on their face, unable to believe what they just witnessed, esspecially on a day like today. Even Penny actually looked somewhat shocked herself, simply staring at Yuna without looking through the lens cap on the camera. In addition, there were some noticable whisperings here and there, although only mumbling could be heard out of it. Before Yuna could even say anything else, the crowd simply began to walk away from the scene, not exactly wanting anything else to ruin their spirits on Valentines Day. The camera briefly panned to Sasha, who could only shake her head in dissopointment at the scene as she walked away soon after with Kenny. The camera finally panned back to Yuna who simply stared as the large crowd of people left.]

Yuna: *continues staring for a bit tearing up before lowering head down, sniffling*

Grandma: *walks over* Yuna?

Yuna: *looks back at her teary eyed before running over* Grandma! *hugs tightly, crying into her chest*

Grandma: *soothingly pats Yuna's head* Shhhhh, it's alright dear, it's ok.

Yuna: *chokes up for a few seconds before replying* N-N-No it's n-noooot...*sniffles a bit before looking up at her* Grandma...I-

Grandma: *interrupts, lightly pushing Yuna's head back down* It's alright sweetie, I heard everything.

Yuna: *sniffles for a few seconds before continuing* I...*sniffles* I didn't mean it! I just...just...

Grandma: *gives calming smile* I know Yuna, it's ok. They'll forgive you after awhile, and then this whole thing will be forgotten.

Yuna: *sniffles a bit before looking down* T-Then why do I feel so terrible?

Grandma: *lifts Yuna's chin a bit* Because there's still someone you have to apologize to Yuna. Deep down you know it's the right thing to do.

Yuna: *sniffles a bit while wiping tears, nodding* You're...*sniffles again* You're right. *looks back to her* I'm going home then Grandma, I'll see you when you get back. *quickly runs off*

Grandma: *waves* Be sure to eat dinner before you go to bed tonight...

[The camera pans back to Yuna's house later that night as Yuna could be seen quickly running up to it. Like before, the camera panned back to the inside of the house as Yuna could be seen entering it, running to the Living Room where she was expecting Stitch. Unfortunately, she wasn't happy at the sight as she looked in. On the up side, like she had predicted, Stitch did indeed come back home right after, sitting on the outside ledge like earlier. On the downside, the sight itself wasn't exactly what she wanted to see at this point - expected, not wanted. The camera slowly pans over to Stitch as he could be seen crying silently into the pillow he won earlier, and one he actually won for Yuna at that, shaking a bit as he did. Yuna could only moan to herself as she quietly walked over, quietly sitting down as she sat near Stitch, somewhat nervous.]

Yuna: *frowns for few seconds, trying to think of what to say, then shifts eyes towards him, not even turning her head* Ehhh...hi...Stitch.

Stitch: *sniffles still crying into the pillow*

Yuna: *scratches back of head, still feeling guilty, then continues* Umm...listen, Stitch...about before-

Stitch: *interrupts, still speaking with pillow in his face* Naga lie! *sniffles* Youga meant ik! *continues crying*

Yuna: *looks back worriedly* No! I didn't mean it...mostly...*looks down in lap while scratching back of head*Look, Stitch, I'll be honest. At first, I really did just want to get a Valentines so I could go, and to keep Penny from rubbing it in about how I didn't have anyone for Valentines Day. *looks back at him* But that was before I found out Angel didn't want to be your Valentines today, and I really did want to cheer you up!

Stitch: *sniffles for few seconds before replying* Naga matter! *cries for few more seconds before continuing* Youga said naga love Stitch anywaahhaah...

Yuna: *frowns worriedly* But Stitch, I already told you I do love you! As Ohana! *looks to the side a bit* I mean, family love is one thing, but the love you and Angel have together, that's completely on a whole 'nother scale. That's why when you called me buujiboo, things just felt...akward...between us. *looks back to him getting a bit teary eyed* And I'm sorry, ok? I was just embarassed because Penny put me on spot and all. But I swear I didn't mean it! *sniffles while wiping tear*

Stitch: *sniffles a bit before lifting head up again* Still...naga matter on Valentines Day, *pauses briefly, trying to wipe tears* ika hurtful! *sniffles, still shaking a bit from crying*

Yuna: *frowns looking down* I know...*looks back at him for a few seconds, still feeling regretful while watching him cry, then looks back down while poking fingers* But...if it makes you feel any better...*blushes a bit while looking away* Sometimes I do lo...love you...like Angel...

Stitch: *sniffles a bit before looking at her curiously* G...Gaba?

Yuna: *pauses a bit before continuing* Well...To be honest...Sometimes when you're with Angel, it bothers me, even though we finally became friends. At first, I just thought I was still getting used to her after we made up, but sometimes...*looks away again, slightly embarassed* Sometimes...I don't know...I just...get upset, seeing how you always prefer hanging out with her when she's around. *blushes more while looking away* And the way you always rush out to meet her whenever you know she's here...to be honest, sometimes I find that...cute.

Stitch: *sniffles a bit, finally wiping away the last of his tears* Re...Really?

Yuna: *gulps before nodding slightly* Y-Yeah...I guess...*looks back to him with a small smile* I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I like the fact you get to hang out with her, and I know you only get to see her occasionally because of her being famous and all. I just thought...*looks down at lap again* you should know.

Stitch: *rubs chin thinking for few seconds before looking down at lap* Youga just saying it to make Stitch feel better.

Yuna: *looks back at him, still somewhat regrtful* N-No I'm not! I mean it!

Stitch: *crosses arms closing eyes* Oh yeah? Prove ik!

Yuna: *blinks curiously* How?

Stitch: *raises left eyelid, looking at her* Kiss meega.

Yuna: *widens eyes in disbelief* W-WHAT?

Stitch: *nods closing eyes again* Ih, ika means youga serious. Besides, youga hit Stitch in the eye, so youga kiss meega, wega even.

Yuna: *moans frowning while blushing* D...Do I have to?

Stitch: *remains silent for a few seconds before bursting into chuckles* Gehehehehehe, naga really! Naga worry Yuna, *turns head towards her, still with eyes closed* wega okita-mmph! *widens eyes suddeny*

*smooooooooooooo-

[As hard as it was to believe (except for this particular author ^^), and as much as we (once again, not including me XP) could possibly never picture, the background began to become peach-like in color as the camera watched Yuna giving Stitch a sweet, love-filled, kiss, straight on Stitch's lip, closing her eyes as she did too. In all reality, Stitch was partly lost for words, mostly because he never thought he'd kiss her again, more or less on the lips. The camera finally zooms on closer to Yuna as she finally releases her lips, still with her head near Stitch and a small blush on her face as she frowned at him a bit.]

Yuna: *whispers quietly* Well...told you I meant it.

Stitch: *simply stares at her, only able to nod in reply*

?: Oh my!

Yuna: *suddenly sits straight up again, looking back into the Living Room with a mad blush, seeing her Grandmother again* G-Gra-Grandma! *looks back and forth between her and Stitch* I-...We...This isn't-!

Grandma: *chuckles a bit, giving a teasing-like grin* Now Yuna, if you simply wanted to come back home to smooch a bit, you didn't have to make a scene back there.

Yuna: *yells in embarassment* GRANDMAAAA!

Stitch: *chuckles* Heheheh...

Yuna: *looks to her somewhat pleadingly* Grandma, please please PLEASE, don't tell anyone what you...What are you even doing back so early? It's still 3 hours till midnight.

Grandma: *walks over with bag in left hand* I just wanted to make sure you two were doing fine after what happened. But imagine my surprise at what I saw, I guess you forgive each other then?

Yuna: *looks to Stitch, still blushing*

Stitch: *looks to Yuna's Grandma, smiling while nodding* Wega okitaka again.

Grandma: *chuckles a bit* Hmhmhm, I'm glad to hear that. And don't worry, *puts finger to lips* this will remain our little secret.

Yuna: *moans lowering head down while mumbling* She's never gonna let me live this down.

Grandma: *looks to Yuna again* Oh, also, I told Jumba about what happened earlier. He wanted you to watch the sky tonight.

Yuna: *blinks curiously* Why?

Grandma: *points to sky* Oh, you'll see.

[Right at that moment, the scene shifted to a view of Jumba looking at his own personal digital watch, smiling as he nodded to himself. The camera follows as he began typing into a computer board hooked up to a strange machine with numerous pipes sticking out of it, all of which aimed at the sky. After only a few brief seconds, and one lever pulling later, the machine almost instantly came to life as it hummed loudly like an engine, suddenly blasting off small balls of fire into the sky, exploding on impact to create a dazzling array of lights. The light shot up so high, it could be seen all across the island, even letting Yuna and Stitch see it from their house. And the fireworks didn't just stop there, oh no. Lights of different colors, variety, and sizes began shooting into the sky, one after another, filling the sky with beautiful colors.]

[And the warmness didn't just end there. Heart warming music could be heard playing as the camera began to pan around different places of the island, including the festival itself. Those within the festival watched in pure harmony as the lights flickered in the air, watching in awe at the show. One of the more notable couples in the festival were Sasha with her Valentines, aka, Kenny. Finding the fireworks peaceful to herself, she sighed to herself before giving a soft tender kiss on Kenny's cheek, seeing how they never got to do the Tunnel of Love after the incident earlier. That alone caused Kenny's entire body to glow pink, just seconds before he passed out in pure joy, leaving a somewhat confused Sasha to look at him questionabbly. Even the hundreds of Yokai in the forest were all gathered in the clearing at Kijimuna's tree, watching the rays of light on such a dazzling day.]

[The camera finally panned back to Yuna's home as it showed her Grandma, smiling while watching the fireworks before catching the sound of light snoring. As she looked back down, she smiled to herself as she saw Yuna and Stitch leaning against each other, sleeping peacefully, esspecially after the long day the two had, where they sat. The camera watched as Yuna's Grandmother left briefly for a few seconds, returning soon after with a grey blanket, and kneeled as she wrapped around the two peacefully before patting each of their heads.]

Grandma: Good night you two. *stands back up before walking away for few seconds*

Stitch: *snores for a bit before opening eyes a tiny bit, looking up at Yuna* Hey...Yuna?

Yuna: *winces a bit before looking down at him* What?

Stitch: If youga want to...*rubs eye briefly* Youga can hang out with Angel and Stitch next time shega's here. *nussles head back into side, closing eyes again*

Yuna: *gives soft smile while closing eyes again* I'd like that...*sleeps peacefully*

A/N: To all of the fans of the Stitch-i-verse, I hope you have a heartwarming, love-filled, Valentines Day!

PS: For more added Yuna and Stitch love, refer to the following link, created by one of my closest Stitch-related friends:

.com/watch?v=ETay5xkiA54&feature=mfu_channel&list=UL


End file.
